


Coin Operated Boy

by codex213



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Masturbation in Shower, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codex213/pseuds/codex213
Summary: Harry gets a new plaything.





	Coin Operated Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This was I think my first (and one of my only) attempts at smut, back in 2010 (I think). Another from the graveyard that was my deviantart page. As always, characters are JKR's, not mine.

Harry didn't know what to think. He'd been single for far too long, and was getting frustrated. He needed laid, and bad. Unfortunately, being single somewhat hindered the process of getting laid. Or did it? He couldn't believe he was here, in this sex shop, looking specifically for toys. 

  
"Can I help you find something, sir?" an employee asked, coming up to Harry.

  
"N...no. Just looking..." the brunette uttered, looking at the floor.

  
"Well, if you're looking for personal pleasure, can I just suggest trying the starter's masturbation kit? I know that it doesn't look like much, but it's a great place to start. If you're already skilled, however, I suggest using the D3. Are you familiar with that particular model?"

  
"I'm....I'm gay, so I have....experience, I guess. But what does the D3 do exactly?"

  
"It's a five speed vibrator, so you can adjust how much pleasure you get from it. It's waterproof as well, so you can use it just about anywhere. In addition to that, it's big enough to fill you, but still small enough to be discreet, which is quite nice if you're trying to hide it."

  
"How...how big is it?" Harry asked, his curiosity piqued.

   
"It comes in various shapes, sizes, and weights. There's the 5" one for beginners, and then the numbers just keep going up from there. For you....I'd recommend the 7. It's about average, and I think you'll get a lot of enjoyment out of it. In addition to the D3, if you buy it, you will also get a bullet vibrator for free today. Traditionally, it's used more for the women, but I've heard that you're wanting to get off with noone really noticing, such as at work or school, then it's one of the best. They're long enough to not get lost, but strong enough to make you climax...a lot."

  
"That....that sounds lovely, thank you. I think I'll take them." Harry confirmed, stepping up to the register as the salesperson went to get his purchases. 

  
The brunette could already feel his cock hardening; he may have to try out the toys on the way home tonight, or at least the bullet. After paying and leaving, the brunette sat out in the parking lot, opening the bullet. 

  
Glancing around to ensure that no one was looking, Harry quickly took off his pants, and inserted the toy. He couldn't resist moaning as the toy filled him, and relaxing even more, the brunette began the vibration. Even on the lowest setting, it was quickly making the boy wish he wasn't in the car. Speeding off with the toy still vibrating wonderfully in his ass, Harry headed straight back home, ready to play with his other toy.

  
By the time Harry reached his apartment, he had came twice already. Pausing in the parking space, he pulled out the still-vibrating toy, cursing the emptiness he now felt.  Turning off the toy, Harry let himself into his apartment, growing more and more excited at the thought of what he was going to do.

   
Stripping off his clothes, Harry went to his bedroom. Laying face-down on top of the sheets, the former Gryffindor teased his asshole with the big toy. Moaning, he began to thrust back against it, trying to fuck the fake cock. Turning on the vibration, Harry sped it up until the vibrator was on the highest setting. Beginning to thrust the toy in and out of his ass, the man began to moan before remembering that the salesperson told him that the toy was waterproof. Deciding to shower with his new "lover", Harry turned on the shower, getting in with his toy.

  
Soaping up his body, Harry tried to avoid fucking himself—for the moment, at least. He knew that the time would come when he would be fucking himself. After all, he couldn't hold off forever. Tweaking a nipple, Harry was surprised at how good it felt. Doing it once more, he let out a small moan, his cock growing until it was almost painful.

  
Finally giving into his desires, the brunette began thrusting the toy in and out of his asshole quickly, fucking himself fast and hard, just the way he liked it. Moaning, he let his mind wander, envisioning someone pushing him up against the shower wall and tossing the toy aside, fucking him from behind with their dick. Moaning, Harry was thrust back into reality as he came, his body shuddering several times before he collapsed against the wall, completely spent.

 


End file.
